vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Aaron
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Aaron Whitmore. They first interacted in The Cell. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five Damon first saw Aaron in Monster's Ball, as Elena entered the dance, clearly preoccupied with other thoughts instead of dancing, she soon focused on a guy in the distance. Damon followed her gaze and seeing her watching him, asked who the guy was. Elena responds he is "Megan's hometown friend and the latest person of interest in the Whitmore mystery". In Dead Man on Campus, Elena is on the phone to Damon when she approaches Aaron and hands him a flyer to the party she, Bonnie and Caroline are holding in their Dorm. She compels him to attend after he refuses, confused how she knows anything about him. After he leaves, Damon, having heard the conversation asks who Aaron is, joking that he should be at the party so Elena doesn't spill her darkest secrets and make out with the "moody, mystery guy". They first interact in the The Cell, after Elena asks Aaron to help her find the whereabouts of Wes and Damon, who haven't been seen since the night before. After Wes appears and manages to drug and knock out Elena with vervain, he tells Aaron about the existence of vampires and rummages through some files and shows Aaron some, clippings from when his parents died. The wounds on their bodies don't match what would be classed as an "animal attack", and Aaron begins to piece together what happened to his family. He knocks out Wes and takes off with a gun containing wooden bullets. Aaron is later seen in the cells in which Damon and Elena are being held, he loads up his weapon and demands to know why Elena was so interested in him. He summarizes that she must of killed Megan and possibly his parents. Damon interrupts, already knowing who Aaron was and telling him that Elena wasn't the vampire who killed his parents; he was. Elena and Aaron are stunned by this and Aaron demands to know more. Damon tells them about his and Enzo's previous imprisonment, about the Whitmore family's ongoing torture, and says he made up a revenge plan; to kill every member of the Whitmore family, except one. He would let that person live to raise a family, then he would kill the next generation. Elena is clearly sickened by the plan and quizzes how many Whitmore's he has killed, Damon shrugs that he's lost count since 1958. She demands when the last one was, and he then tells her a few months ago, a weekend trip when he and Elena were supposed to be starting the summer of their lives, retelling her name was Sara, Aaron's aunt. Aaron is angry at hearing this information and proceeds to shoot Damon. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Aaron is sat on the couch listening to music with his earphones and Damon suddenly appears and sits right beside him, pulling out his earphone and gives him a threatening "pop quiz". Aaron tries to run while Damon sits and smirks while Stefan appears, blocking Aaron and telling him to sit. Aaron tells them he has no idea where Wes took Elena and demands to know how Stefan is, Damon retorts that he's his brother who is in the midst of a psychotic break. Aaron then turns to Damon and asks how he is still alive after he was shot, Damon points out that he aimed for the head, not the heart. Aaron responds saying he doesn't know where Elena is before Damon tells him he is going to call Wes and tell them where Elena is, or his next experiment will be "sewing Aaron's arms back on". Aaron, Stefan and Damon are later seen walking around Whitmore's grounds where Aaron calls Wes and tells him Damon is "imagining what his kidney would taste like" and that he will kill him unless Elena is returned. Wes tells him he will meet him in the classroom and that once he knows he's safe, he will return her. The three enter Wes' classroom where Enzo is waiting for them, Damon is shocked to see his past friend he believed to be dead. Aaron then demands to know what is happening and Enzo tells them to sit as he's been waiting 70 years to tell his story. Stefan returns from outside where he had been in contact with Wes and tells them that Wes isn't coming, Aaron jumps that he will listen to him before Damon snarls that he doesn't care. After Enzo throws a chair out of the window in frustration and leaves to find a drink, Stefan and Damon talk and the later asks who will be the one to kill Aaron. He heads towards Aaron, intent on killing him and Aaron jumps back, quickly revealing Wes gave him some files on his family history and that there is maybe something in there that would help them find where Elena is being held. Damon threatens that if he's lying, he will "gouge out his eyes" before they plan to leave, however Enzo returns telling them that Damon isn't going anywhere. Damon turns to his brother and tells him to call him if he finds something, and to kill Aaron if he doesn't. Stefan and Aaron then leave. As they reach the dorm, Aaron begins to route around his room and pulls out a gun, however Stefan is quicker and threatens him against the wall. Aaron tells him to go ahead, that Damon has been planning his death since before he was born, and Stefan, intrigued lets him go to explain himself. Aaron reveals that it wasn't enough for Damon to kill the doctor's who tortured him, that he planned to kill the entire Whitmore family but one, and kill the generation after. He says Damon is a psychopath and tells Stefan to continue. Stefan doesn't and tells him that not all of them are like Damon. In The Devil Inside, Damon and Enzo team up together, and kills the last survivor of Whitmore Family, Aaron Whitmore, by draining his blood. Quotes :Aaron (to Damon): "Elena was too good for you." :- The Devil Inside Gallery Aarondamon.jpg Aarondamon2.jpg Aarondamon3.jpg Aarondamon4.jpg 5x10-02.jpg tvd-the-devil-inside.jpg|Damon killed Aaron tvd-rip-aaron.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E12.jpg aaron-is-compelled-by-damon-in-5x12.jpg aaron-damon-and-stefan.jpg Aaroncar.png Daaron.png Aaron7.jpg Aaron4.jpg Aaron3.jpg Aaron1.jpg 5x10-01.jpg tvd-12.jpg Trivia *Though Damon saw Aaron in Monster's Ball, they first interacted in The Cell. *Damon is the one that killed Aaron's parents and almost all members of his family. *Aaron shoots Damon in the head after realizing that his whole family was killed by Damon besides himself. *In The Devil Inside, Damon killed Aaron, the last known Whitmore. *In Gone Girl, Damon killed Wes Maxfield who was Aaron's legal guardian. *In While You Were Sleeping, Damon tells Elena that he killed Aaron. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship